Rainfall: Locas Travesuras
by RadioactiveMonsters98
Summary: Una pequeña secuela continuando a Rainfall (secuela de Dawn: The beginning of a new life). Todo niño tiene sus travesías, sean graves o no, y obviamente para los padres es un dolor de cabeza; esta historia trama de ello, las pequeñas y/o enormes travesuras de la hija pequeña de Carlisle y Esme.
1. ¡Al Barro!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de autoría de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, exceptuando OC y la trama ;)_

* * *

 _ **Rainfall: Locas Travesuras**_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **-¡Al Barro!-**

Me desperté por un mal sueño; mis papis estaban a mi lado, abrazándome. Los dos al verme despierta me sonrieron y me saludaron. Recordé que ellos estaban conmigo porque anoche comencé a tener miedo, había soñado, otra vez, con los hombres que me habían llevado a aquel horrible lugar con ese espantoso olor y esos hombres que hablaban en ese idioma tan extraño; creo que mi familia los llamaban Voltoris o Voltorious… como se llamen. Dan mucho miedo y no quiero que me lleven otra vez con ellos.

Mi mami me dio un beso en la frente y me acarició el cabello y mi mejilla, mi papi tomo mi mano derecha y me dio un beso en ella. Supuse que habían notado que tenía miedo.

Me quedé un rato ahí, entre medio de mis papis y luego mi papi fue a la habitación que tenía todos los papeles de su trabajo. Mientras, mami me ayudaba a vestirme; una remera con muchas flores celestes y azules, una pantalón azul y botas marrones. Mami me peino, como siempre una trenza. Cuando estuve lista fuimos a la sala del segundo piso; la que tenía el televisor.

Edward y Bella estaban allí, sentados en el sofá gigante, hablando bajito.

-¿Y los demás?- Pregunté confundida porque ni los escuchaba al resto de mis hermanos mayores.

-Fueron de caza- Me respondió Bella sonriéndome - ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien- Respondí apretando mis labios, ya que no fue muy linda por el miedo. Malo pensamiento, otra vez tengo miedo; me acerqué al sofá individual en el que estaba mi mami, ella me alzo y me colocó en su regazo. Al estar cerca de mi mamá y sentir su olor, me relajo. Miré a mis hermanos y tenían una sonrisa de ternura.

Al rato, mientras miraba la televisión; mi programa favorito, la pantera rosa; en ese instante llegaron Emmy, Rose, Jazz y Alice. Llegaron riendo y hablando sobre Emmy y un oso. Al unirse con nosotros comenzaron a hablar, y al instante bajo mi papi y se unió a la charla, me aburrí, me levanté y fui corriendo hacia el jardín, miré las flores de mi mamá. Corrí por todo el jardín, escalé árboles; no tan alto ya que mis papis no me dejaban; salté.

Mientras me columpiaba con mis manos en las ramas de un árbol, se escuchó un trueno. Miré el cielo y estaba nublado; en un gris muy oscuro; seguí jugando hasta que me interrumpió la lluvia, levanté mis manos para llegar a la lluvia.

En el suelo empezó a haber charcos, se me ocurrió una idea y como sabía que mami y Alice se enojarían si ensuciaba las botas nuevas, me las quité. Comencé a saltar sobre los charcos, aunque varias veces me caí no me importo, seguí saltando. Era muy divertido.

Escuché varias veces que me llamaban pero seguí jugando por unos minutos.

-¡Heaven!- Escuché el grito de mi papá detrás de mí. Miré su rostro viendo si estaba enfadado, y lo estaba pero creo que estaba más sorprendido.

-Papi- Murmuré, bajé mi rostro a mis pies llenos de barros- Lo siento, es que… quería jugar.

-Heaven…- Susurró mirándome desde mis pies hasta mi rostro- Estás… completamente embarrada- Dijo levantando sus cejas, se fue acercándose a mí. Me miré y tenía razón, mi ropa estaba toda marrón.

-Lo siento, papi- Me disculpe mirando otra vez mis pies. Noté que veía todo borroso por las lágrimas.

-No sucede nada… Está bien… Ven, vamos a limpiarte y cambiarte- Dijo mientras me levantaba mi cabeza con sus dedos. Yo le asentí.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó mi mamá; se notaba preocupada; apareció por la puerta- ¡Oh, Cielos! ¡Heaven!-Gritó al verme cubierta de barro de cabeza a pies.

-Es que llovió y… y… quería jugar y… y…- Expliqué con timidez, temía que mi mamá me regañará, todo porque fui… fui iresponsable… irrespotable… erresporable… algo así. No debí jugar con los charcos y el barro, ensuciándome; ya estoy grande para esas cosas de bebé.- Loo… siento- Hable llorando.

-Está bien. Ven, vamos a limpiarte- Dijo mi mamá con su voz tierna. Asentí y fui hacia donde estaba ella; debajo del techo para no mojarse. Mientras me acercaba más, no podía dejar de llorar porque sabía que pronto podría regañarme o gritarme; aunque mis papis nunca lo vieron de un buen método gritar y además inútil.

Noté que mi papi iba detrás de mí; él tenía mis botas en sus manos. Al mirar devuelta a mi mamá, estaba Alice junto a ella con una toalla en la mano; supuse que es para mí así no ensuciaba nada en la casa. Al llegar cerca de ellas, Alice me envolvió en la toalla y mami me alzó, entro en la casa y me llevó al baño para ducharme. Mientras me duchaba esperaba que en algún momento empezaran a regañarme pero no lo hicieron, estaban muy tranquilos.

Mi mamá me quito del agua y comenzó a vestirme, no puede evitar empezar a llorar, mi mami me miró y me abrazó.

-No pasa nada, bebé- Dijo acariciándome el pelo y mi espalda.

-¿No estás enojada?- Le pregunté mientras me cargaba e íbamos junto con mi papá; que estaba sentado en mi cama. Me sentó al lado de mi papá, aun sin responderme, se agacho y me colocó las botas, devuelta. Luego, cuando termino de colocármelas, me miro y después miro a mi papá; que me estaba mirando.

-No estamos enojados de que estuvieras jugando con los charcos, pero sí estamos desencantados de que hayas salido por tu cuenta al jardín- Hablo mi papá.

-O sea… ¿están enojados?

-No, no estamos enojados pero no podemos eludir de que te hayas ido al jardín sin que alguien estuviera contigo para evitar que suceda lo de la última vez- Explicó mami.

-Lo sé, pero… estaban hablando y no quería interrumpir.

-Aún de ese modo, no debiste haber salido- Dijo mi papá.

-Está bien, no lo volveré hacer- Decidí sonriéndoles.

-Bien, por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar- Hablo mi papá, acercándome a él y besándome en mi coronilla.

-Ya todo arreglado, vamos a hacer algo divertido- Dijo mi mamá tomándome de la mano.

-¡Sí!- Grité emocionada- ¿Qué?

-Vamos a hacer burbujas de jabón- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Estuvimos toda la tarde haciendo burbujas de jabón, riéndonos hasta que sin querer moje la play station de Emmy. Salieron chispas por todas partes y no sé cómo paso pero estábamos a oscuras; Emmy estaba muy enojado por la consola ya que era el último modelo, Rose estaba a su lado diciéndole que fue un accidente y que después irían a comprar una nueva. Me sentí mal pero fue sin querer.

Al estar todo a oscuras, me dormí enseguida, en brazos de mi papi.

 **P.O.V Carlisle**

Con Heaven entre mis brazos, dormida, me planteé que en algún momento debía regañarla por sus travesuras; aunque el apagón era accidental; pero era imposible, era mi niñita, mi hija pequeña, pero debía corregirla aunque costará y rompiera mi corazón al ver sus gran ojos grises derramando lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, pero por ahora tan sólo disfrutaré hasta que deba hacerlo.

-Carlisle- Susurró Esme, colocando su mano en mi hombro- Deberíamos acostarla en su cama.

-Sí- Dije levantándome, la recosté en su cama y arropándola; besé su frente y acaricié su cabello, sonriendo por la ternura que poseía. Esme se acercó y beso las mejillas y la coronilla de nuestra hija, se situó a mi lado y también admiró a nuestra pequeña traviesa.

* * *

 _Hola gente! Volví con una nueva historia de los Cullen y Heaven, esta vez no avance de la última sino que quise extender la segunda historia que escribí el dolor de cabeza por parte de Carlisle y Esme que debieron darles tener una niña vampiro que por supuesto debe tener sus travesuras como la mayoría de nosotros también hizo en aquel tiempo que no nos importaba nada más que hacer más cosas malas jeje._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, si ustedes lo desean escribiré más capítulos con más travesuras y más desesperación por parte de los mayores._

 _Besos! Nos leemos._

 _K x]_


	2. Ropa en todas partes

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de autoría de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, exceptuando OC y la trama ;)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **-Ropa en todas partes-**

 **P.O.V Esme**

-¡Ya terminé!- Gritó Heaven.

Me encontraba en el comedor con mi hija a mi lado; ella realizaba tareas de matemática que le había asignado y le enseñaba nuevas cosas.

-¿Ahora puedo ir a jugar?- Cuestionó mientras corregía la hoja que me había dado con las cuentas realizadas. La observé; sus codos estaban sobre la mesa, sus rodillas estaban apoyadas sobre la silla, me observaba con una gran sonrisa, expectante a lo que dijera.

-Están bien hechas así que—

-¡Siii!- Gritó Heaven interrumpiéndome, bajo rápidamente de la silla y salió corriendo. No puede evitar reírme de mi niña, no podía entender de donde tenía toda esa energía, la cual le duraba todo el día. Me levanté y tome todos los útiles, los guardé y comencé con mis actividades domesticas antes de que regresen mis hijos y mi amado esposo.

Justo en ese instante escuche que se abría la puerta principal e ingresaban mis hijos hablando sin parar.

-¡Hola!- Gritaron todos y subieron a sus cuartos.

-Hola chicos- Continué limpiando la mesa hasta que una mano me quito el paño de mi mano, otra mano me rodeo la cintura.

-Hola- Susurró una voz masculina tan reconocida en mi oído.

-Hola amor- Lo saludé, me volteé a verlo- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Regular, ¿la tuya, mi amada?- Dijo cercándose lentamente a mi rostro.

-Normal- Le respondí mientras esperaba que me besará pero cuando estábamos a centímetros de besarnos, unos piecitos bajaban corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡Papiii!- Gritó la dueña de aquellos piecitos. Apareció una niña con rizos de color miel con un sombrero gigante beige que tapaba mitad de su rostro, llevaba mi vestido magenta, un cinturón de Carlisle en su cintura, un saco gris de Carlisle y mis tacones negros con un taco mediano en sus manos- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces con toda esa ropa, pequeña traviesa?- Cuestionó Carlisle.

-Estaba acomodando su ropa y comencé a vestirme- Explicó inocentemente. Mi esposo y yo nos miramos e intentamos de no reírnos.

-Está bien mientras que todo vuelva a donde corresponde- Le dijo Carlisle.

-Okay- Respondió Heaven corriendo hacia donde había venido. Volví a mirar a Carlisle; quien me sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a mí pero antes de que llegue a besarme escuchamos un ruido proveniente de arriba seguido de un "auch". Nos dirigimos hacia allí; hacia nuestra habitación; donde estaba toda nuestra ropa esparcida por toda la habitación.

Nos quedamos shockeados por todo el desastre que había. Un montón enfrente del armario comenzó a moverse y se incorporó, era mi hija con una camisa blanca en su cabeza.

-¿Qué… sucedió?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Me caí pero lo bueno es que había una montañita de ropa aquí- Explico el ruido oído- Aunque me caí y más ropa cayó conmigo.

Me acerqué a ella y me asesoré de que no tenía nada aunque sabía que era vampiro; pese que no lo aparentaba; era mi instinto maternal. La ayudé a incorporarse, le quité la camisa blanca de su cabeza; Carlisle se acercó y comenzó a levantar la ropa, Heaven y yo le imitamos. Al terminar de juntarla, doblarla y guardarla supe que con mi esposo debíamos enfrentar el regañar a nuestra pequeña hija.

-Heaven- Comenzó mi esposo mientras nuestra hija estaba agachada guardando un par de mis zapatos- No quiero y no creo poder regañarte, hija, pero si quitas la ropa debes colocarla encima de la cama o silla, no en todas los rincones de la habitación, ¿sí?

-Sí, papi, lo siento, no volverá a suceder- Accedió mi hija asintiendo con ímpetu, se incorporó de la misma manera. Nos dirigimos los tres hacia la biblioteca; mi esposo y yo nos sentamos en uno de los sofás beige con un libro en nuestras manos, a su vez, Heaven buscaba uno de los libros que eran aptos para ella. Había heredado ese amor por la literatura, tanto Carlisle como yo no podíamos ser más dichosos de que gocé de ellos como también nosotros.

Cuando ella encontró un libro, lo tomo y se dirigió hacia el sofá individual que estaba a mi lado izquierdo; abrió el libro con sus pequeñas blancas manos y pude ver de qué libro se trataba; Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Los tres nos concentramos en los respectivos libros que se encontraban entre nuestras manos; aunque estaba intentando concentrarme en aquellas palabras del libro que poseía, no lo lograba, mi mente se dirigía a meditar lo que hoy había dicho Carlisle a nuestra hija… "no quiero y no creo poder"… si él no podía regañarla tampoco yo podría, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano deberíamos corregir su actitud, más con la edad que su mente carecía.

En ese instante escuche un suspiro seguido de un libro caerse al suelo, miré a mi hija; sus manitos sobre sus piernas con las palmas hacia arriba, su cabeza estaba sobre su hombro derecho. Dejé el libro que poseía entre mis manos y fui hacia donde ella se encontraba, la tomé entre mis brazos. Instantáneamente cruzo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, aspiro y exhalo en mi cuello provocando un cosquilleo al que procuré ignorar.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que Carlisle se había incorporado de su lugar. Caminé hacia la puerta, la cual mi querido esposo abrió para mí, la llevé hacia su habitación; coloqué su piyama esforzándome a no despertarla. Carlisle y yo la arropamos, y nos quedamos allí mirando a nuestra pequeña hija descansando; era hermoso verla de aquella manera.

-Somos afortunados de tenerla- Susurró Carlisle rodeando con su brazo mis hombros.

-Sí, muy afortunados-Afirmé, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro hasta que recordé algo y levanté el rostro para mirarlo- Aun me debes algo- Le susurré, él me miro confundido hasta que su expresión de suavizo y se inclino para finalmente besarme; cada vez más cerca de mi rostro hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron con tal suavidad digna de un pétalo. Fue un beso lento y profundo, hacía estragos en mis sensaciones pero era tan hermoso demostrar todo nuestro amor mutuo. Nos separamos con lentitud y observamos nuestros ojos dorados con pequeñas sonrisas de felicidad.

Posteriormente volvimos a nuestra tarea original, observando a nuestra pequeña hija traviesa dormir; como su pecho subía y bajaba, como de vez en cuando suspiraba o como se acomodaba en una posición más satisfactoria. Es una niña muy bonita, acreedor de nuestra naturaleza y sus genes, ¿Como con aquella ternura podría regañar y corregir por travesuras a por venir? No lo sabía pero sí que dolería y me destruiría por dentro ver lágrimas derramadas provocadas por mí sin embargo es mi responsabilidad como madre.

En un suspiro nos marchamos de la habitación para encontrarnos con nuestros hijos, los cuales hablaban de su día y deberes. Mi esposo y yo disfrutamos de ello y compartimos el momento con ellos.

Las travesuras de mi hija serán pasajeras y propias a su edad, ¿qué podría salir mal de ello?

* * *

 _Hola! Nuevo capítulo con una pequeña travesura que supongo que alguno se sintió identificado. Este tuvo un poco de romanticismo por parte de Carlisle y Esme, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Besos! Nos leemos pronto._

 _K x]_


	3. Dibujando todo: Parte 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de autoría de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, exceptuando OC y la trama ;)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **-Dibujando… todo: Parte 1-**

 **P.O.V Carlisle**

Me encontraba en la mesa de la cocina con mi notebook y los papeles de trabajo, al lado mío se encontraba mi hija menor dibujando con sus marcadores. Ambos estábamos muy concentrados en nuestro labor.

-¡Iremos al centro comercial!- Gritó Alice interrumpiendo nuestro labor. Seguido de ello escuchamos la puerta abrirse y un auto arrancarse. En ese momento, Esme apareció por el umbral con una hermosa sonrisa imposible de imitar.

-Nosotras iremos al centro comercial y los chicos quieren ir a cazar y jugar algún deporte. Quieren saber si vas a unirte a ellos- Hablo Esme mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Tengo que completar estos papeles, los cuales debo cumplir para mañana- Me excuse.

-Me lo imagine- Dijo sonriéndome, miro a Heaven que continuaba dibujando con una pequeña sonrisa- Heaven, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- Le cuestionó su madre; Heaven levanto su rostro y negó.

-Me quedó con papi- Respondió y continúo con su trabajo.

-Bien, volveremos pronto… supongo- Dijo Esme dirigiéndose a mí. Aquel "supongo" se debía a que con Alice en vez de ser un par de horas, serían horas y horas.

-Está bien, los esperaremos- Hable incorporándome de mi asiento y acercándome a mi hermosísima esposa, le deposité un beso casto en sus labios y con un adiós nos despedimos. En menos de un minuto se escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y un auto irse; proclamando que tan solo éramos mi hija y yo en esa gigantesca casa. No creía que hubiese algo.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Cuando mami y todos mis hermanos se fueron a… no sé dónde… no había escuchado por mi gran dibujo que le estaba haciendo a mi papi. Papi suspiró y se sentó a mi lado, siguió escribiendo en el computador y mirando unos papeles, continué con lo mío hasta que lo terminé.

-Mira, papi, es para ti- Le dije estirando mi brazo para que vea mi dibujo de cerca. Papi me miró y luego miró a mi obra de arte… tal vez debería ir a uno de esos lugares que colocan las pinturas hechas por los pintores… que gracioso, no creía que los bomberos hicieran las pinturas o los doctores.

-Qué bonito, gracias, bebé- Hablo papi tomando mi dibujo, lo miró y finalmente me sonrió- Lo pondré en mi estudio.

¡Qué felicidad! Mi papi lo iba a poner en el estudio que tenía en el hospital, muchas personas lo verían y mi papi sonreiría, satisfecho de que su hijita más linda y tierna le hizo ese gran dibujo; en donde lo dibuje a él y a toda la familia, y obvio que yo también estaba ahí.

Papi siguió con lo suyo pero yo no tenía idea de que hacer así que comencé a escribir y a dibujar en la mesa y un poco en mis manos y brazos; dibuje muchas cosas hasta que alguien me quietó mi marcador de mi mano, miré hacia donde se fue mi marcador y mi papá lo tenía en la suya mirándome como si estuviera haciendo algo mal.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté confundida.

-Heaven- Hablo mi papi con suspiro- No debes rayar la mesa

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte. La mesa era un poco aburrida y con mi arte quedaba muy bonito.

-Porque las mesas no se rayan, debes utilizar las hojas- Me explicó- Además que a tu madre no le va agradar encontrar la mesa dibujada.

-Pero queda linda.

-No niego que tus dibujos sean hermosos pero esos dibujos debes dibujarlos en las hojas- Dijo dándome una de las hojas que tenía cerca del computador- Toma, dibuja ahí mientras busco un paño humedecido para limpiar esto antes que vuelva tu madre y se enfade.

Mi papi se levantó y se fue, comencé a dibujar en la hoja que me dio pero lo terminé muy rápido. Papi llegó con el paño y limpió mis dibujos en las mesas, cuando finalizó se fue devuelta a la cocina. Observé las hojas amontonadas que tenía mi papi; no creía que se enojará que tomara alguna ya que no quería que dibuje en la mesa y además que me dio una de las suyas. Tomé algunas de sus hojas y comencé a dibujar.

Escuché que alguien entró a la casa, escuché que era uno de mis hermanos. Mi papá comenzó a hablar con él; el que pude descubrir por su voz que es Emmy.

Continué dibujando en unas pocas hojas hasta que me cansé, agarré mis cosas y fui a mi habitación para guardar todo; comencé a jugar con mis juguetes. Corrí con ellos por toda mi habitación, terminé saltando en mi cama con Blacky; mi gatito de peluche.

-¡¿Qu…?! ¿Heaven, puedes venir un momento?- Escuché a mi papá llamarme.

-Sii… papi… ya… voy…

En un salto bajé de mi cama y fui corriendo a ver a mi papá. Llegué a la cocina; lugar que no lo utilizábamos como debería ser; él estaba sentado mirando sus papeles.

-¿Qué sucede, papi?

-Heaven- Comenzó a hablar; parecía algo cansado- Dibujaste en hojas importantes.

No supe que responder, no pensé que no le iba a gustar… ¿Me iba a regañar? ¿Estará enojado?

-No… sabía que era importantes… lo siento- Me disculpé con suavidad.

-Está bien, tan solo no lo vuelvas hacer, ¿sí?

-Sí, papi, lo siento. No lo haré devuelta- Dije alegre, él me sonrió y continuó con lo suyo- ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?

-Ahora no, hija, luego en cuanto terminé jugamos todo lo que desees

-Okay

Con ello volví a mi cuarto, estaba muy aburrida, no sabía que podía hacer. Empecé a buscar cosas en mi cuarto para entretenerme hasta que volvieran mis hermanos y jugará con ellos, encontré en unos cajones unas pinturitas. Ahora debía buscar en donde pintar y…

-¡Hola!- Saludaron mis hermanos junto con mucho ruido de bolsas. Dejé las pinturas en mi cama, luego regresaría por ellas, y corrí para encontrármelos.

* * *

 **Hola gente! Disculpen mi retraso, no tengo excusas para ello, lo único que puedo decir es que me costó realizar este capítulo. Espero que les gusté este capítulo, si es así no duden en expresar su opinión o alguna recomendación por comentario o PM.**

 **Gracias por leer mis fics.**

 **Daré más empeño para actualizar pronto y para hacerlo más divertido.**

 **Besos, cuídense.**

 **x]**


	4. Dibujando todo: Parte 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de autoría de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, exceptuando OC y la trama ;)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **-Dibujando… todo: Parte 2-**

 **P.O.V Alice**

Mi pequeña hermanita era una pequeña traviesa, iba a pintar toda su habitación con las pinturas que había encontrado; debíamos detenerla antes de que llegué a hacer eso.

Hablando del rey de roma; Heaven llegó corriendo por las escaleras hacia nosotros pero antes de llegar se enredó con sus propios pies y uno de los escalones, todos fuimos para detener la caída pero la que llegó a detenerla fue Esme; sujetándola contra ella.

-¡Hola mami! Te extrañé- Hablo Heaven rodeando sus brazitos por el cuello de Esme.

-Hola bebé, también te extrañé- Le respondió Esme también abrazándola- ¿Qué tal su tiempo juntos?

-Terminé el dibujo para papi…- Heaven suspiró temblorosamente para continuar- No te enojes, ¿sí?- Hablo Heavy, mientras le acomodaba el cabello a su madre y la observaba expectante. Apreté mis labios para no reírme de esa ternura tan bonita de ella, le iba a decir toda la verdad de lo que ella había hecho en el momento que Esme no se encontraba; admiré la sinceridad de Heavy aun sabiendo que su mamá podía enfadarse.

Esme miró a Carlisle, quien parecía sorprendido por la sinceridad que estaba demostrando. Esme extrañada por la expresión de Carlisle regresó su mirada a Heavy y asintió; Heaven dio un suspiro de angustia y comenzó a jugar con el collar de su madre.

-Rayé la mesa- Murmuró Heaven apenada- Y luego rayé hojas importantes de papi

Todos nos quedamos callados, mis hermanos se quedaron entre sorprendidos y penosos. Esme parecía buscar una respuesta para decirle a Heavy.

-Lo siento, mami, no rayaré ni la mesa ni los papeles de papi, nunca más- Se lamentó mientras se le deslizaba una lágrima por su mejilla.

-Está bien, bebé- Dijo Esme quitando la lágrima traicionera. Aunque no fuera Edward sabía que Esme no podría regañarla por aquellas cosas, ni menos viendo que le estaba siendo sincera de su comportamiento- Mientras tu papá te haya explicado que eso no se debe hacer, está todo bien, preciosa.

Heavy asintió hipeando, mientras se limpiaba su rostro con el puño de su camisa, Esme le sonrió con apreciación y afligimiento; levanto su mano hacia el rostro de Heaven y limpió las lágrimas en el parpado inferior.

-Ya deja de llorar, bebé- Dijo Esme, Heaven dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y enterró su rostro en el cuello. Carlisle se acercó a ellas y le acarició el cabello a Heavy.

-No estamos enojados contigo, cariño. Nunca contigo- Le hablo Carlisle mientras le acariciaba el cabello y con la otra mano tomaba la manita de Heavy; ella levanto su mirada a Carlisle permitiendo que este último bese su frente- Son solo travesuras y ya asimilaste que no es debido.

Ay, Carlisle, si vieras todas las travesuras que se presentaran. Y yo no puedo interferir ya que Heaven cambia de decisión todo el tiempo y terminaba haciendo otra travesura pero no descarta la "idea" anterior para un futuro lo cual no conseguía un día fijo para dichas acciones.

-Es un poco impulsiva, ¿no?- Hablo Edward a mi oído lo más bajo que podías ser.

-Sí, es inquietante- Le dije de vuelta y vi como asintió.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Luego de que mis papis me abrazaran, mis hermanos llevaron algunas bolsas y se llevaron a sus cuartos. Comenzaba a aburrirme así fui a buscar a Emmy para jugar pero cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Rose; se estaba maquillando.

-¡¿Me puedo maquillar?!- Le pregunte emocionada, quería ser bonita como mis hermanas y mi mami- ¡Quiero maquillarme!

-No creo que papá y mamá estén de acuerdo de que te maquilles, princesa- Hablo Rose, mirándome algo apenada.

-Oookay- Dije triste de que no me podía maquillar para ser bonita- Aunque me gustaría ser bonita como ustedes.

-Hey, ¿quién dijo que no eres bonita? Eres muy hermosa, además el maquillaje no es para volverte más hermosa, es para resaltar las bonitas facciones… y para serte honesta, tú no necesitas de ellas, eres muy hermosa por naturaleza pero prometo que te enseñaremos cuando tengas la edad necesaria.

Me sentí mucho mejor al oír lo que me dijo mi hermana mayor, le sonreí.

-Gracias, Rose- Le agradecí; ella me sonrió- ¿Rose?

-¿Sí, preciosa?

-¿Te puedo pintar yo?- Le pregunté. Ella se quedó mirándome y pensando, hasta que asintió. Ella me tomó en sus brazos y me sentó en la mesa, se acomodó en la silla; enfrentándose a mí, y cerró los ojos esperando a que yo empezará. Tomé las sombras y pinté su rostro e hice lo mismo con el líquido negro y un cepillito chiquito negro; tuve que preguntarle para que servían, hice como ella me indicó. Luego la miré y le faltaba algo.

-Espérame un segundo- Le dije mientras me bajé de la mesa y fui corriendo a mi cuarto; tomé un pegamento con glitter, stickers y dos marcadores; rosa y lila. Volví a la habitación de Rose, como pude me subí a la mesa con la ayuda de Rose.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- Me preguntó frunciendo el espacio entre ambas cejas.

-Sorpresa- Dije sonriendo- Cierra los ojos.

Ella me observó unos minutos, entre cerro sus ojos como sospechando algo que iba a hacer. Cuando finalmente cerró sus ojos, comencé a colocarle en sus parpados un poco de glitter; ella otra vez frunció el espacio entre sus cejas, iba a decir algo pero no lo hizo. Tomé mi marcador rosa y pinté un mechón de su cabello, en ese mismo mechón le pinté con violeta. Se me ocurrió también pintarle un poco su rostro con el marcador rosa y eso hice; su frunce aumento.

-Heaven—

-Shh

Y continué con un sticker de una mariposa bonita en color rosa, se lo coloque en el mechón que le había pintado. Me alejé un poco para ver mi obra de arte, ahora sí estaba muy linda.

-Hey, Rose- Escuché a mi hermano Emmy y entró a la habitación. Rose en seguida miró en dirección de Emmy, él al verla se detuvo y la observó sorprendido.

-¿No esta hermosa?- Le pregunté sonriendo.

-Mmhmm- Respondió él con un gesto que me di cuenta que estaba a punto de reírse.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Nada, nada, estas hermosa, Rose.

Rose me dejó en el suelo y se miró por el espejo, su rostro había cambiado a sorprendida pero no dijo nada. Escuché algo atrás mío, me giré y vi a mis hermanos mirando a Rose, muchos de ellos estaba sonriendo mucho y los otros con una mano en su boca. No comprendía porque estaban así.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó papi apareciendo detrás de mis hermanos, él estaba con mi mamá. Ambos al ver a Rose se quedaron asombrados y luego dirigieron su mirada a mí. ¿Habré hecho algo mal? ¿Me regañaran?

-¿Hice algo mal?- Pregunté apenas despegando mis labios.

-No, Heavy, está todo bien- Dijo Rose, se agacho y me besó mi mejilla. Se levantó y se fue al baño, miré a mis papis, ellos me miraron y me sonrieron.

-Ven, vamos- Dijo mi mamá estiro su mano hacia mí, tomé su mano y la seguí. Entramos a un cuarto en donde había pinturas- ¿Por qué no me ayudas a pintar?- Me preguntó mientras tomaba un cuadro todo blanco. Asentí en la felicidad de pintar con pintura.

-Bien, ven- Hablo haciéndome señas para que me acercará a ella; no me había dado cuenta que estaba en la puerta mirando lo que ella así; me acerqué y me ayudo a subirme a la silla, y me remangó mi blusa. Comenzamos a pintar en el cuadro, esto era muy divertido hasta que mami me tuvo que dejar un momento porque alguien llama por teléfono. Terminé un poco con el dibujo y quería seguir dibujando pero mami seguía hablando por teléfono; miré por la habitación para notar si había algún cuadro más pero no había, me bajé cuidadosamente de la silla. Volví a mirar a mi alrededor por sí había uno pero no había, en ese instante me acordé lo que iba a hacer la redecoración en mi habitación antes de que llegaran mi mami y mis hermanos.

Me acerqué a la puerta que era mucho más blanca que las paredes y comencé a pintarla, y también un poco la pared pero eso fue sin querer.

-¡Heaven!- Gritó, supongo que era Alice; inmediatamente al escuchar ese gritó deje de pintar la puerta. Abrieron la puerta provocando que de un salto atrás para no golpearme con ella; Alice me miró y miró a la puerta.

 **P.O.V Esme**

Escuche el gritó de Alice y me alerté de que alguna travesura había hecho. Corrí escaleras arriba e ingresé, hice lugar entre mis hijos y me coloqué al lado de Alice. Sorprendida coloqué una mano en mi boca mientras miraba la puerta, entró Carlisle y abrió un poco más la puerta para mirarla con bastante seriedad. Mis hijos que ingresaron más a la habitación y se situaron al otro lado de la puerta para ver mejor, se encontraban sorprendidos y algo indecisos... si se podría decir.

-Hea... Heaven- Hablo Carlisle parecía algo enfadado. Observé a mi hija menor comenzó a tener nervios y empezó a jugar con el pincel involuntariamente, sus pies comenzaron a inclinarse hacia los lados y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Lo... lo... lo si... sien... to- Tartamudeo hipeando- No... no... sabía...— No pudo continuar por un alarido y más lágrimas. Me acerqué a ella, tome de entre sus manos el pincel y lo dejen en el vaso de agua que tenía al algo de la pintura que estábamos realizando. Regresé junto a Heaven y tomé su mano, la llevé al baño y la coloque en la mesa del lavabo; limpié su cara y le acomodé su cabello, esperé pacientemente a que dejará de llorar. Mientras noté que Carlisle se encontraba allí, también esperando a que nuestra hija pequeña ceda el llanto. Finalmente cesó, Carlisle y yo nos miramos, ambos tomamos fuerza para regañar a Heaven

-Heaven, sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Carlisle acercándose más a nosotras.

-Ahora sí- Dijo mirando hacia su regazo.

-Bueno, eso no se debe hacer, Heaven- Le dije con un poco de firmeza que no me esperaba. Pude notar que su quijada comenzaba a temblar y con un pesar asintió- No debes pintar o rayar objetos, solo puedes hacerlo sobre una hoja, luego en ningún otro lado, ¿sí?- Le expliqué para que comprendiera que no debía hacer ello. Ella asintió admitiendo la comprensión.

-Lamentablemente, Heaven, debemos castigarte por esto- Hablo Carlisle intentando centrarse de que debíamos hacerlo para que no vuelva a suceder. Observé a Heaven, ella había levantado la miraba a Carlisle; estaba completamente sorprendida y se le notaba el miedo. Me pregunté que sería lo que mi pequeña hija estaría pensando que haríamos. Mi mirada volvió a la de Carlisle, poseía el ceño fruncido, se podía captar que estaba apesadumbrado, y ello me compungía- Te daremos cuatro horas más de estudió, sin ver nada de televisión y juegas serán con juegos didácticos- Confiscó Carlisle con un poco de autoridad. Por suerte; por así decirlo; a Heav no le llamaban la atención las cosas electrónicas, varias veces Emmett trató de hacerle jugar con la consola o computadora portátil o teléfono móvil pero aunque haya juegos no le llamaban mucho la atención; claro que jugaba pero era muy extraño verla jugar con aquellas cosas prefería jugar con sus peluches o a las escondidas o algún deporte con nosotros.

-Ok...oka... y- Murmuró Heaven con más lágrimas en los ojos, pasó su puño por los ojos para que no cayeran las lágrimas. En aquellos ojos pude notar que no le agradaba que nos enojáramos con ella; la abracé automáticamente y acaricié su cabello rizado, y su espalda.

-Sabes que te amamos, ¿sí?- Le dije dándole un beso es un cabello- Lo que hagas o pasé siempre lo haremos solo debemos corregir tus equivocaciones.

-Yo también los amo- Declaró mi pequeña con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos, se las quite apenas verlas. Carlisle le acarició su cabello, depositó un beso en su frente y su pequeña nariz provocando que Heav riera. Carlisle la alzó y nos encaminamos hacia nuestros hijos, luego de un buen momento en familia me encargaría de la limpieza de la puerta.


End file.
